Bert
Bert *'Based on': Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Irt *'Builder': Duffield Bank *'Designer': Sir Arthur Heywood *'Built': 1894 *'Configuration': 0-8-2, originally 0-8-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Bert is the quietest of the Arlesdale Railway engines. He is the oldest out of the engines including Rex, Mike, and himself. Bio Bert worked on an unnamed line in England until 1967, at which time it closed down and he, Rex and Mike were sent to Sodor to work the Arlesdale Railway. Some time after his arrival, Bert took offence when the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston accidentally sprayed him with mud while passing him in their car, and in retaliation Bert drenched the Reverend Teddy Boston with water when he took a ride in Bert's cab. However, both parties made up and as a result, Bert was featured in the Reverend W. Awdry's next book, Small Railway Engines. For a long time Bert had trouble with steaming, but this has stopped since he was rebuilt into a narrow gauge outline with a taller chimney, dome, cab, and a larger boiler in 1973, giving his current appearance. Persona Bert is the quietest of the Arlesdale Railway engines. He appears to be very easy going and friendly. One thing Bert doesn’t like, however, is the idea that bigger engines (and some people) might look down on the little engines just because they’re small. Bert usually gets on with his jobs without complaining and doesn’t mind what kind of work he does as long as he’s treated with respect. Basis Bert is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Irt. River Irt also appeared in a seventeenth season learning segment which featured Mr. Perkins. Livery Bert is painted NWR blue with red-and-yellow lining. He has a brass dome, red nameplates with yellow writing mounted each side of his boiler and "Arlesdale" written on his tender in yellow. In the Railway Series his wheels are painted black, but in the television series they are blue. Appearances Railway Series * Small Railway Engines * Oliver the Western Engine (cameo) * Duke the Lost Engine * Jock the New Engine * Wilbert the Forest Engine Television Series Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) Trivia * Bert's rebuilt form has never been featured in either the Railway Series or television series. * In Sticking Power, Bert is said to be younger than Rex and Mike. However, this is incorrect, as Bert is much older than the two of them. * Bert uses Mighty's whistle sound at a slightly different pitch. Merchandise * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Wooden Railway Gallery File:BallastRS4.png|Bert with the other Small Railway Engines File:TitforTatRS2.png File:TitforTatRS4.png|Bert being sprayed with mud File:StickingPowerRS6.png|Bert as drawn by Clive Spong File:WiredUpRS4.png|Bert with Wilbert File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png|Bert with Rex in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure72.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure185.png|Bert with Thomas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure198.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo4.jpg|Bert, Rex and Mike with Thomas File:Bert(Arlesdaleengine)CGIpromo2.jpg File:Mike,RexandBertbyTommyStubbs.png|Bert with Mike and Rex as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:BertPromo.png File:Head-onBertPromo.png|Head-on promo of Bert File:Rex,BertandMikeinanAnnual.png|Bert, Rex and Mike in an annual File:Bert2.jpg File:RebuiltBertinTrainz.jpg|Rebuilt Bert in Trainz form by WildnorWester File:RiverIrtOriginalBuild.jpg|Bert's basis, River Irt it it's original shape File:RiverIrt.png|Bert's basis, River Irt in it's rebuilt shape. Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBert.PNG|Wooden Railway File:BertTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Arlesdale Railway